Kyoukai no Kanata Original Soundtrack "Beyond the Melodies"
Kyoukai no Kanata Original Soundtrack "Beyond the Melodies" (境界の彼方 オリジナルサウンドトラック 「Beyond the Melodies」) is the original soundtrack of the Kyoukai no Kanata anime, composed by Hikaru Nanase. The album was released on January 8, 2014. It includes the TV sizes of the anime's opening (Kyoukai no Kanata) and ending (Daisy), the insert song in the episode "Shocking Pink" (Yakusoku no Kizuna), as well as the insert song (Judgement Ja!) and ending song (Poppy no Kaerimichi) of the Idol Trial series. Tracklist Disc 1 # Interlude to a Slightly Unusual Story (少し不思議な物語の開幕, Sukoshi Fushigi na Monogatari no Kaimaku) # 境界の彼方 (TV size) [ Kyoukai no Kanata (TV size)] Performed by Chihara Minori # Literary Club of the Everyday (いつもの文芸部, Itsumo no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Everyone (みんなの文芸部, Minna no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Slumbers (まどろみの文芸部, Madoromi no Bungei Bu) # Hiroomi Nase is a Watchman (名瀬博臣は見守る男, Nase Hiroomi Ha Mimamoru Otoko) # Conversation Between a Glasses-Lover and a Sister-Lover (メガネ好きと妹好きの語り合い, Megane Zuki to Imouto Zuki no Katariai) # Literary Club of Close Friends (仲良しの文芸部, Nakayoshi no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club of Smiles (微笑みの文芸部, Hohoemi no Bungei Bu) # Literary Club in High-Spirits (ノリノリの文芸部, Norinori no Bungei Bu) # Inside Akihito's Mind (秋人の胸中, Akihito no Kyouchuu) # Hearing Turbulent Footsteps (不穏の足音が聞こえる, Fuon no Ashioto Ga Kikoeru) # Past that Must be Overcome (乗り越えるべき過去, Norikoeru Beki Kako) # Youmu and Spirit World Warriors (妖夢と異界士, Youmu To Ikaishi) # Spirit World Warrior's Battle (異界士の戦い, Ikaishi no Tatakai) # Shindou Photo Studio (新堂写真館, Shindou Shashinkan) # Unpleasant Glasses Lover (不愉快なメガネ好き, Fuyukai na Megane-Zuki) # Yayoi Kanbara, Spirit World Warrior (神原弥生という異界士, Kanbara Yayoi Toiu Ikaishi) # Shizuku Ninomiya's Moment of Glory (二ノ宮雫の栄光, Ninomiya Shizuku no Eikou) # "It's Unpleasant" Isn't Unpleasant (不愉快ですは不愉快じゃない, Fuyukai Desu wa Fuyukai Ja Nai) # The Man Named Miroku Fuijma (藤真弥勒という男, Fujima Miroku Toiu Otoko) # Creeping Hollow Shadow (忍び寄る虚ろな影, Shinobiyoru Utsuru Na Kage) # Hollow Shadow's Menace (虚ろな影の脅威, Utsuro Na Kage no Kyoui) # Undesired Battle (望まぬ戦い, Nozomanu Tatakai) # Akihito, Turned into a Youmu (妖夢化する秋人, Youmu Ka Suru Akihito) # Resolving Battle (覚悟の戦い, Kakugo no Tatakai) Disc 2 # Unbounded Heart (ほどけていく心, Hodoketeiku Kokoro) #Nase Clan (名瀬家, Nase-ke) #In the Depths of One's Mind (脳の奥底で, Nou no Okusoko De) #Deepest Part of One's Heart (心の階層深く, Kokoro no Kaisou Fukaku) #Days of Support (支えだった日々, Sasae Datta Hibi) #Snowy World (雪の世界, Yuki no Sekai) #Incomplete World (足りない世界, Tarinai Sekai) #It's Not Unpleasant (不愉快じゃないです, Fuyukai Ja Nai Desu) #Grand Conclusive Battle (壮絶極まる戦闘, Souzetsu Kiwamaru Sentou) #Settlement with Oneself (自分との決着, Jibun To no Kecchaku) #Crumbling Beloved One (崩れゆく愛しい人, Kuzureyuku Itoshii Hito) #Still the World Goes On (それでも世界は続く, Soredemo Sekai wa Tsuzuku) #Daisy (TV size) Performed by STEREO DIVE FOUNDATION #Is it Funny? Is it Funny? (滑稽かな滑稽かな, Kokkei Kana Kokkei Kana) #Stinky Youmu (くっさい妖夢, Kussai Youmu) #Lovely Days (愛らしき日々, Ai Rashiki Hibi) #A Meeting for Victory's Sake (勝つための会議だ, Katsu Tame no Kaigi Da) #We Made it! (僕たちはやりきったんだ, Bokutachi wa Yarikittanda) #約束の絆 (Yakusoku no Kizuna) Performed by Risa Taneda, Chihara Minori, & Yuri Yamaoka #Judgmentじゃ！(Judgement Ja!) Performed by Risa Taneda, Chihara Minori, Yuri Yamaoka, & Moe Toyota #ポピーの帰り道 (Poppy no Kaerimichi) Performed by Yuri Yamaoka Category:Music